The Princess & The Kitty
by RogueAuthor603
Summary: After a recent akuma attack, all that Marinette wants to do is curl up in bed and sleep. What happens if our favourite unlucky cat gets himself into quite a situation and she's the only one who can help him?


Okay, this is just gonna be a little one... unless people demand more. planning about 8-10 chapters for this.  
I am beginning to adore Miraculous Ladybug & Chat/Cat Noir, so I decided to write a little drabble. Hope you guys enjoy it! I'd love to hear feedback :)  
~Yuuki

* * *

"Chat! Look out!" Ladybug used her yoyo to lasso Chat Noir out of the way of an oncoming attack from a witchlike Akuma, who was shooting rays of magic that turned people into animals.

"Thank you, Milady!" He called back. "I don't have long before I turn back though." He added, checking his ring.

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Ladybug called upon her _lucky charm._

After a few minutes Ladybug had caught the nasty bug and released it and everything was restored.

"Pound it!" She put out her fist, only to find her partner wasn't there to meet it. She pouted. _Well he did say that his minutes were almost up…_ She heard a beep, signalling to her that she should move before she de-transforms too.

She got home just in time. "Jeez, that was a tough one, wasn't it Tikki?"

The tiny Kwami sighed, laying on Marinette's shoulder. "Yes, and you have an exam tomorrow, so you should get some rest Marinette."

"You're right, Tikki. Get some food before coming to sleep, okay?" She replied, getting changed into her pjs quickly before climbing up to her bed.

"Yes, good night, Marinette."

Marinette woke up a few hours later to a noise outside of her window.

"Marinette?" Tikki rubbed her eyes.

"Do you hear that?"

Tikki stayed quiet.

 _Meow…_

"Sounds like a cat, Marinette."

Marinette got up and climbed up and out of her skylight hatch. She looked around curiously, her blue-bell eyes locked onto a pair of big green ones. "Hey, kitty?" She whispered. "Why are you here?"

The jet-black cat walked cautiously towards her from underneath her outdoor couch.

"Come here. I won't hurt you." She knelt and held out her hand.

A bell jingled around it's neck. It gave a _meow._

"Well, aren't you cute? You seem far from home." Marinette reached out and petted its head. "Are you hungry?" She asked.

It gave another _meow._ It nuzzled her hand.

 _He seems familiar…_ She looked around. "I guess you can come inside. It's not too warm tonight." She went to her hatch. "Come on, little kitty." She smiled.

The cat followed her wearingly.

"Alright, I'm going to get you some food from downstairs… I think we have some left-over salmon." She added, heading downstairs.

Tikki peered over the rim of the pencil pot she hid in. _This aura is familiar…_ her big blue eyes went wider with the realisation. _Plagg?!_ She stared at the cat as it looked around. _So that's… Chat Noir?! Don't tell me that witch lady caught him… why didn't the 'miraculous ladybug' chant work and turn him back?! I need to tell Marinette… she could transform in front of that cat._ She quickly flew through the floor and into the kitchen.

"Marinette! This is bad!" She exclaimed, flying into the dark-haired girl's face.

"What is?"

"That cat you brought in! I can sense Chat Noir's Kwami in it…"

"You're saying the cat ate him?"

"No, I mean that his holder… Chat Noir… is the cat. That witch lady must've hit him and we didn't notice." Tikki hissed.

"You what?!" Marinette almost dropped the bowl she had prepared the cats supper in. "You're saying, Chat Noir is in my house… looking like an actual Cat?!" She went into a panic.

"Calm down, Marinette." Tikki said.

"But what do I do? My Lucky Charm should have changed him back!"

"I know, this is strange."

Marinette sighed. "Well… it's late and we do need sleep. How about I let him stay here tonight and I'll go to Master Fu tomorrow or something? Oh, gosh what if I have to transform?!" She hissed.

Tikki sighed. "Lets just get through tonight." She hid in Marinette's hair. "Let's go and feed him."

Marinette nodded and climbed the stairs up into her room.

The black cat was sat staring at the wall that was covered in Adrien posters.

Marinette blushed. "Here, Kitty, sorry it's the best I can do." She placed the bowl in front of him.

He purred as he ate.

 _Was his mind turned into a cat's too?_ She sighed and turned off the light. "I'm going to sleep. Sleep where you like." _I need to sleep and let this all sink in._ "Good night."

Chat Noir turned his head to look at her. _Thank you, Princess…_


End file.
